Firefly Secrets
by kAwAii hAwAii
Summary: I remember the days when James Potter made my life easier rather than what I have to deal with now. Childhood friends are only memories, but childhood loves...can old flames be rekindled? 7th Year, LilyJames.
1. Remarkable Stories

**Firefly Secrets**

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, nor do I plan to in the future. Mrs. J.K. Rowling so humbly owns her own creations, and to that I give well-deserved ado.

Chapter One: Remarkable Stories 

-Have Remarkable Beginnings-

---

I remember the days when James Potter and the Marauders made my life easier, rather than the way they impact my existence now. When, as a child, James and I would sit in the library, or the astronomy tower, or by the lake as children often do. We would do many things together. We would study, laugh, joke, play, and come to know one another, as deeply as any person would care to know another.

I was never alone, and I prefer it that way even now. But then again, I prefer being in the company of the eleven year old James Potter that I, Lily Evans, fell in love with. It's not so impossible to fall in love at eleven years old. In fact, I think that this makes it the purest love ever known. But, that James has been hidden in the shadow of a beast; a horrendous beast that vies for attention and receives comfort only by making others uncomfortable.

But, I do not want to start the story on a difficult note. Let us return to six years ago, onto my first adventure into the wizarding world. Onward! To my first adventure of Hogwarts…

---

A small girl with red hair, green eyes, and cutely placed freckles tentatively opened her eyes after passing through a brick wall (_Which was amazing by the way!)_ Pushing her trunk through the crowd, she found her way onto the Hogwarts Express. Having already endured the hugs and kisses and tears from her own mother, she was not surprised to see the same coming from other mothers and fathers. She took a deep, calming breath as she boarded the scarlet train and found an empty compartment.

(Not bad, Lily, not bad…I don't think anyone here knows magic yet, except for the upperclassmen, of course. Managed to stay out of trouble, avoid interaction…no enemies, not too bad at all…)

_)Yes…no enemies, but also no friends…(_

Lily snapped, no, was unceremoniously forced out of her reverie by an enormous amount of black hair diving into the compartment followed by another blur of black, but neater, hair. Lily was surprised, but then her red head temper swelled when she noticed that the boys not only barged into the compartment, but were making a ruckus with another boy outside the door.

"No, Sirius, I don't think that Snape has even TRIED to wash his hair this month…" laughed one boy in the compartment with the messiest black hair that Lily ever saw and dashing hazel eyes behind steel-rimmed glasses. He was still trying to get up off of the floor and straighten his glasses and robes when the other boy interjected.

"Aw, but James, there are white flecks in his hair, that MUST be dried out shampoo…" the boy called Sirius gave Snape's _(Alright, it is horribly greasy)_ scalp a closer inspection. "No, you must be right. That's just dandruff!"

And before Snape could say a word, Sirius closed the compartment door and breathed on the glass to make it fog. He quickly (and backwardsly) scribbled a note that read 'Please do not press your greasy nose…' he paused to generate more fog on the glass 'on the window so as not to leave marks.' Sirius then turned to James who had already taken the seats across from Lily.

"Why, hello! Sorry for such the rude interruption. We thought this was an empty compartment, sorry about that," James muttered and shook Lily's hand, "I'm James Potter, how do you do? And this rude lump," James hit Sirius in the chest, "is my best mate, Sirius Black."

"Pleasure…" Sirius took Lily's hand and made a grand sweeping gesture of kissing it, making Lily giggle.

"Quite the charmer, aren't you?" Lily's eyes were dancing as she looked at these two. They looked so similar, yet so different. Colors were alike, but Sirius's brown eyes had more of a mischievous sparkle in them. She was delighted to meet her first two wizards. "Who was that, the person you were picking on?"

"Just some person we've met," James remarked.

"You know, at our parents' Christmas jamborees, etcetera," Sirius finished.

"Well, since you're already making yourself at home," Lily was commenting on James's dragging his trunk and owl into the compartment that was still outside, "then, I suppose I should at least invite you two to stay with me."

"Oh, you are too kind," Sirius chuckled between bites of his chocolate frog. Lily smiled at the two. They were probably the two funniest creatures she had ever met, and the train ride consisted of James and Sirius telling Lily stories of how they had known each other for as long as they could remember. Lily heard some of the most embarrassing stories about the boys on that train ride. But, that's what boys use to make friends, the most embarrassing and most heroic tales of the past they can remember.

The three of them became inseparable, and Lily felt reassured because these two were friends with Lily, just for being Lily. They didn't care that she was Muggle born, and that's what she admired the most about them. They were carefree, fun loving, unprejudiced, and Lily's best friends.

Everyone knows how it goes from here. They are sorted into Gryffindor where they meet Remus and Peter and call themselves the Marauders. Pulling pranks on the Slytherins were not their only pastime, but also breaking the record for the most detentions received. All of the Marauders, well, except Peter, did well in their classes. Lily was by far the Charms and Potions master. James excelled most honorably in Transfiguration. Remus and Sirius had no real specialties, but were gifted to where they could do nearly everything well. And Peter, well, he was mostly good at Herbology…and only Herbology.

These friends helped each other as much as they could, and Lily was so refreshed to know that she had friends, real friends…

---

But now, I come from my reverie for it is not healthy to live in such sunny times. For, when I return to the real world, James Potter and the Marauders are naught but strangers to me now. And, the answer as to why will come in time. But, one only learns from the past, one does not dwell in the past. I sound somber now, but I'm really not. And, James really isn't so bad. He just pulls the usual pranks on me, once or twice a day. Along with professing his undying love to me two or three times a day. Even though my life is still as saturated with James Potter, when I was eleven, I enjoyed his company. Now, it's just an annoying mosquito in my ear.

"Lily-kins…" a deep, matured voice whispered into her left ear. Lily annoyingly looked up at the ceileing and rolled her eyes. She was sitting in the Head common room, looking into the fire, remembering all the great times she's had with none other than the pompous boy leaning into her ear behind her.

"You know, one little minute of peace would be impossible with you around!" Lily screamed as she jumped from her chair and ran up the east flight of stairs to her dormitory. What's worse, she, as Head Girl, has to share a Common Room with the Head Boy. Yup, James Potter.

James looked uncharacteristically crestfallen as he watched her leave. He really hoped that things would be different now. Oh, time to call in Sirius! James beamed as he threw the forgotten lilies into the fire and ran through the door to Gryffindor Tower.


	2. What is Lost

**Firefly Secrets**

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, nor do I plan to in the future. Mrs. J.K. Rowling so humbly owns her own creations, and to that I give well-deserved ado.

Chapter Two: What is Lost 

-Can't Be Found-

---

Lily was staring at the ceiling…

_(So bored…so bored…so bored…)_

It was Sunday morning, six o'clock…

_(So bored…so bored…so bored…)_

She sat up in bed, already fully dressed in hip hugging jeans and a tight, green turtleneck. The water running in her bathroom startled her; surely James couldn't be awake already? The Heads shared a bathroom, but it was made to accommodate males and females, much like the Prefects bathroom. It had a huge bubble bath tub with 40 different nozzles that each emitted a different scent. The room was exactly symmetrical, with even a color division running through the middle of the room. James's side was white and black tiled with all carpets to match, and Lily's side was yellow, with little clumps of blue bubbles painted onto it. Lily groaned…she really had to go…

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Who is it?" James yelled smiling, as he was cozily relaxing in his (soon to be 2 hour) bubble bath.

"As IF you don't know who else it would be, Potter!" Lily practically screamed, she REALLY, REALLY had to go.

"But, Lily-kins, can't you see that I'm using the bathroom right now?"

"Potter! It's nearly eight o'clock already! And, I really have to use the loo…"

"Eight o'clock! I have a date with Sirius!" James exclaimed and Lily could hear the water draining from the tub…

_(I do NOT need to hear running water right now…)_

Lily was doing all but running around with her legs crossed as James jumped through her door, gave her a hug, and ran through the other door into the common room. Lily HATED that their rooms were connected…

"POTTY!" Lily was ecstatic.

---

Lily walked into the Great Hall slowly, she didn't really need to look for anyone to sit with, it wasn't like she had anyone anyway. She usually just sat next to Remus because he was quite sensible, and a great guy. James and Sirius usually sat on the opposite side of Remus, and Peter across from Remus, next to James.

(A/N: CHART TIME!)

Peter - James

Lily- Remus- Sirius

Lily sat down with a 'plop' and muttered a 'Good morning, all.'

"GOOD MORNING!" Sirius was elated, and was all but bouncing up and down in his seat. "It's such a GREAT morning, isn't it James? Isn't it? I heard James was in Lily's bedroom this morning, oh how ROMANTIC!"

"You wanna say that a little louder next time, Padfoot? I don't think the Slytherins heard you in the dungeons…" James was burying his face behind an upside down transfiguration book.

"So, that's how you're so good at transfiguration, Prongs? I knew that woman wasn't teaching it right…" Remus was buttering up his toast, and Lily was reaching for corned beef.

"What he needs to do is get on his Potions, Slughorn told me…"

"Slughorn, hm? I already have to compete with every other boy in this school, Lily, don't tell me I have to compete with a button-bursting teacher as well!" James nearly slammed his book into his eggs.

"Well, at least Slughorn knows what a compliment is, more than I can say for you."

And with that, Lily walked away, out of the Great Hall, and to where no one else would find her.

"Prongs! You are not a woman person, are you?" Sirius laughed, and tugged on the wrist of a randomly passing witch, and pulled her into a twirl that sent her sitting in his lap. All the while, he conjured a rose between his teeth, and put his face inches from hers even before he opened his eyes. "A rose, for a wonderful…AAAAHHHH!"

"BLACK! THAT'S TEN POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!" Minerva McGonagall screamed as she straightened out and continued her (rather shaky) walk to the staff table.

---

Children were laughing…soft, melodic, carefree…

"If I catch a firefly, you have to tell me one of your deepest secrets!" a young boy's voice rang through the crisp air. A young girl was following him, her feet numbing through the snow.

"James! You'll never catch a firefly! It's winter!"

"Oh, yeah?"

"James, where are we going?" Lily was chasing James through the yard at his family's mansion. They ran inside, barely kicking their shoes off, and ran upstairs. Lily was getting tired of chasing, and her cheeks were flushed. Suddenly, he turned a corner and disappeared. By the time Lily caught up, she was in a deserted hallway that was painted white, with black and white tiles, and small black picture frames lining the walls. She walked slowly through the hallway, numerous white doors on either side of her. She was looking at the little moving pictures…mostly from when James was just a kid. But, she saw one that made her stop. It was her and James at school, sitting by the fireplace. Occasionally, a hand would move in front of the frame _(Sirius never could take a picture)_, or one of the children would throw a pillow across the room. Something else in the hall caught her eye, one door was not fully closed.

"Hmmm…" Lily walked into the dark room, and she felt instantly warm with summer grass grazing her feet and a lush forest around her. She heard a rustle in a nearby bush…she took her wand out shakily… _(Not like I know anything to keep me safe, anyway)_…a hand was reaching out from the darkness…waiting…

"GOTCHA!"  
"JAMES HAROLD POTTER!" Lily was gasping and clutching at her heart, eyes wide, breath heavy.

"HAHAHA! You silly little, Lily…" James plucked a lily from a nearby bush and put it in her hair. They both sat down in the soft grass. "I have something for you…"and there, in his cupped hands, was a firefly. Lily contorted her face in mock anger.

"You cheated."

"DID NOT!"

"I didn't know you had a whole forest in your house."

"It's not in my house. We have a PORTAL to a forest in our house. Very different."

"Mmhmm…well, alright then. A promise is a promise." Lily cupped her hands around James's ear and leaned toward him to whisper her deepest secret…

---

"Will you go out with me, Lily?"

"No, Potter."

"Please?"

"No, Potter."

"Just one?"

"No, Potter."

"You know, you're gonna miss me when we leave here, Lily."

"No, Potter."

"You know you will."

"No, Potter."

"Oh, COME."

"I KNOW you aren't about to say 'ON', because that would mean that you are annoying me because you are using your little annoying catch phrase that gets you everything, and I do not want to be annoyed, at least not by YOU!"

"So, if I disguised myself as Amos Diggory, could I annoy you?"

Lily waved her hands in frustration.

"Why are you even here!" Lily was sitting in the kitchens, eating a proper and quiet breakfast with a book propped in front of her.

"To dote on you, my Lily-flower."

"Annoying is not doting, and I am not your Lily-flower." _(Not anymore.)_ She said with a wag of her finger, and she returned to her breakfast. James pleased a house-elf by getting some soup. "You already ate, Potter! How dare you go about annoying that poor creature?"

"Unlike SOMEONE, I have the decency to at least grant annoying beings what they want."

"At least you've come to terms with what you are, then."

"Why do you hate me, Lily?" Lily was taken aback by this statement. It was level, it was cognitive, it was pure.

"I don't hate you. I just don't like you very much."

"Well, I like you very much."

"You of all people should know that relationships can't be one-sided."

"But, Lils."

"Don't call me that."

"But, LILS, that was so long ago! You still hang out with the Marauders because we are your friends."

"Sitting with you in the Great Hall shouldn't be considered 'hanging out'."

"That isn't the point, Lily."

"Then what IS the point?"

"The point is, that I think you should give me another chance. At least, we should call a truce, being Head Boy and Girl and all…"

"But, it was SO funny when I charmed your belly-button to sprout onions. I don't think I want to give up the laughs."

"Not as funny as when I turned you into a tortoise."

"Oh, yes, the MASTER at truces, here at last…" Lily was vehemently rolling her eyes, and finishing up her breakfast quickly.

"But, Lily, it will never happen again, I promise."

"Potter, your promises never were the most reliable."

"But, Lily…" he took her hands and looked into her eyes.

"I promise…to you…"


End file.
